Sinful Glory
by Out of Context
Summary: What do you do when you are forbidden to love the one person in the world who truly cares for you?
1. Prologue

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
Sinful Glory By NinJinChan  
  
Rated R  
  
Prologue  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
Smirking seductively, she crawled up to him, elated with her little game. The skimpy shirt, which, true to its description, barely even covered her voluptuous chest, rose with each rise and fall of her diaphragm pulling in the substance of life.  
  
Winking in her roguish demeanor, she sat down next to the man who so easily captured her fantasy, filling her head with childhood hopes of prince charming since she was first born. He had always shown her that special affection, like she was more than just a babysitting favor to him. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. She would have made him love her.  
  
She tried to seduce him, unaware he was already trapped, entranced with her very essence.  
  
Cupid's arrow had struck without the knowledge of its victims, each totally innocent in their feelings, each knowing the pure rapture of falling in love, finally finding the one you know will be there for you always, the one that makes your heart beat, your flesh tingle, the only one you'll ever want. They had each found it in the other.  
  
But it was forbidden, a taboo in all its sinful glory. Yet, each secretly relished the idea, despite the obvious fact that it would never work. Too many things acted against it, opposed it with a terrible force, one that wasn't to be reckoned with. To fight it could mean any horrible nightmare that comes to mind: shame, disownment, or even, death.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- = 


	2. Chapter 1

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
Sinful Glory By NinJinChan  
  
Rated R  
  
Chapter 1  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
Bra collapsed on the bench beside the scar-faced ex-warrior, relishing in his company. She cuddled closer to her guardian and fell asleep breathing in the warm musky smell that permeated the atmosphere around her, coming from him, and that seemed to invoke so much comfort in her.  
  
He had been assigned to baby-sit her once again by Bulma and Vegeta as they went to their latest business dinner, taking Trunks with them this time so he could become accustomed to the etiquette involved.  
  
So, as a treat for how well she'd behaved the past twenty or so times he'd watched her, he had taken her to the park to watch the "Satan Day" fireworks and parade. After they were over, she had been exhausted, yet she wouldn't admit it, instead asking for a triple-scoop ice-cream, decked out with whip cream, sprinkles, and chocolate sauce, which was amazing because as soon as it was placed on top, it slid down the sides and dripped to the bricked walk below her.  
  
At only eight, she was already a beauty, and even though her figure hadn't yet formed, one could tell she'd be dazzling when it finally came.  
  
Avoiding the pedophiliac thoughts, Yamcha moved on, picking up the now snoring girl with aqua tresses, and carried her back to Capsule Corp, singing a soft lullaby as he made his way through the busy night life filling the dangerous streets.  
  
Dodging yet another drunk, he finally reached the high security gates of the compound, and after entering the age old password combination, he stepped through, remembering to quickly shut them behind him to ensure the safety of Capsule Corp's inhabitants.  
  
Continuing on his trip up the long flight of stairs, he went into the pale pink room belonging to the young Saiya-jin princess, and laying her in her soft cotton sheets, pulled the covers up over her head.  
  
Opening her groggy eyes, she saw as he began to leave, getting ready to softly shut the door behind him, yet she wasn't ready for him to go just yet, so she called out quietly.  
  
"Mr. Yamcha..."  
  
He turned, acknowledging her small voice, and then made his way back into the room, walking over to sit down on the lower corner of the bed, making a tiny squeak as he did so.  
  
"Yes, Bra?" He asked, keeping the same soft whispering tone she had began with.  
  
"Tell me a story." She prompted, sitting herself up in bed and propping herself against the abundance of pillows which adorned the simple yet elegant piece of furniture.  
  
"What about?" Yamcha questioned.  
  
"A princess!" Chirped Bra, the fire lighting in her once sleepy eyes that were now wide awake and full of childish vigor.  
  
"Alright," He said slowly, pondering over how to begin and the story line he would chose this time.  
  
Glancing back at the girl so comfortable against her array of pillows, he began.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a young girl dressed in the finest clothing that money could buy. She had everything anyone could want, from the most mouth watering morsels to the latest toys the inventors had fashioned out.  
  
Except, the girl was unhappy. She frowned all day and refused to have anything to do with her new toys and the delicious food, much to her parent's unrest. They tried everything to get her to smile, yet they tried in vain.  
  
The girl continued to mope around in depression.  
  
Until, one day, while staring from the top of her tower room, she spied, coming her way on an old white horse, a knight, adorned in rusting armor and seeming all around bedraggled.  
  
Immediately her heart cried out for her to help him, and so, running down the long flight of stairs to the front gate, she had the guards lower the drawbridge for him and she let him in.  
  
For weeks she treated his wounds and she even had him new armor made, until he was finally ready to leave.  
  
However, his heart didn't want him to. In the time he had spent in the castle, he had grown to love the young princess and, after attaining her father's permission, he planned on asking for the girl's hand in marriage.  
  
There was but one problem, he was so much older than her, he didn't think the beautiful royal child would want anything to do with him romantically.  
  
In the end, however, he finally asked her father, and he then asked the princess. Receiving a "Oh! Yes!" in response, he planned out their wedding which would be held once she was of an eligible age, and then the two lived happily ever after...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
When Yamcha had finally finished his story, he glanced over to see Bra sleeping peacefully, a smile playing across her lips in her dream world, reflecting its joy into reality.  
  
Pulling up the corner of the sheets where they had fallen off of her, he left the room without a second glance to the young girl whom he cared for so much.  
  
"She's only eight" He reminded himself as he headed to the kitchen to make himself some coffee as he sat up to wait for Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks to arrive home from their late night business dinner. "Only eight" He muttered one last time before erasing the thoughts from his consciousness.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- = 


	3. Chapter 2

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
Sinful Glory By NinJinChan  
  
Rated R  
  
Chapter 2  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
At the tender age of 12, on her birthday no less, Bra was left at home by her mother and father to celebrate with just Yamcha, because they had an exotic escape preplanned for that weekend which they had won through some promotional ad from another company hoping to use Capsule Corp to boost their company's position in the economic world.  
  
Trunks was gone on one of his numerous dates, off with the latest beauty that had caught his easily wandering eye.  
  
So here she was, alone with Yamcha and one large chocolate cake with rainbow sprinkles, just how she liked it.  
  
He had specially ordered it just to please his little princess, and it seemed as if he was successful in his attempt.  
  
"Thanks Yamcha!" She chirped, jumping out of her chair to hug him tightly around his waist, her head only reaching a little higher than his pectoral muscles.  
  
He only smiled and patted her head, then pulled out a small box that had remained hidden behind his back until that time.  
  
Wrapped in a shimmering pale pink with a gleaming baby-blue bow, its soft colors danced in her eyes as she took the box from him in wonderment, glancing up once as if asking for permission to open it.  
  
At the nod of his head, she took it and gracefully pulled back each sheet of paper, keeping it nice and straight.  
  
Upon opening the package, it revealed a small golden locket on a tiny golden chain. Its intricacy astounded her, and in awe, she held it out in front of her, continuing to stare at the elegant jewelry.  
  
Making a move forward, Yamcha took the gold from her fingertips and then, after motioning for her to turn around, he placed it about her neck, latching the small clasp.  
  
Smiling her dazzling smile, she spun back around to show off her new necklace.  
  
"Thanks!" She said, bouncing up to hug Yamcha tightly, this time reaching higher on him than she had previously.  
  
"You're welcome..." He replied softly, stroking the young girl's silken locks, never seeing the looks of admiration she cast his way.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- = 


	4. Chapter 3

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
Sinful Glory By NinJinChan  
  
Rated R  
  
Chapter 3  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
All dolled up, her hair in tight, tiny spiral curls elegantly framing her face from where they tumbled gently from the small bun on top of her head, her makeup was done sparingly, only a light dab of blush on her naturally rose-tinted cheeks and her lashes coated in the thick black ink of mascara, Bra sat on the corner of her bed, the corsage held close to her chest as tears raced down her cheeks, leaving thin trails of mascara marking their paths.  
  
Slowly pulling her hands, in which the corsage was tightly grasped, away from her chest, she looked at it in wonderment. Her expression then changed from that of awe to one of pure hatred as her eyes shot daggers at the small offending item.  
  
She began to tear it apart, ripping each tiny attribute of it into minute pieces, each one suffering from her emotional outburst.  
  
Screeching in agony, she yelled at the top of her lungs as she threw the torn flowers to the floor and ground them into the pale carpet with the sharp end of her heels.  
  
Her mom had already made an effort to comfort her after hearing the awful news. Her father, he could care less and the same went for her brother. Pan wouldn't understand and Goten just didn't know. Marron was already off at college, too far a trip to make for only this one tiny incident and Uub, well, he was just too naive to comprehend.  
  
Sobs echoed in the room. Her date, her current boyfriend, had called, saying he couldn't take her to prom tonight. Then, she heard him moan some other girl's name, telling her, with his hand clamped over the receiver, to stop fooling around because he was blowing his date off.  
  
That crushed her beyond belief.  
  
She had slammed the phone down, effectively breaking it in the process, but not before telling him to never call again, and yelling to "Kyoui" that she was a slut.  
  
For the next thirty minutes she had sat on her bed, crying her heart out.  
  
Not noticing the light steps climbing the stairs, she flung herself backwards across the bed, accidentally hiking her long princess skirt to shortly above her knees.  
  
He opened the door gently, poking his head in to see if she was indeed still located in her room. Upon spotting her in her sprawled position, he entered, softly shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Bra?" he called out quietly.  
  
Sniffing once and wiping her nose on the back of her hand, a not-so-clean habit she had developed as a child and had never totally grown out of, she sat up.  
  
"Yes?" Her voice was scratchy from all the crying she had done.  
  
He walked over and sat on the bed beside her. Turning to her, he asked, "Are you okay? Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Immediately the sobs started again, yet through them, she spilled the night' events to him, telling him everything, from how much she had thought she loved the boy to his horrible decline in her mind's eye as he was caught cheating on her that night, prom night, when he called to cancel their date.  
  
Smiling sadly at the young blue haired girl before him, he took her hands in his and reassured her that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever known and that the young boy was the greatest fool on Chikyuu.  
  
Sniffling again, she choked out, "But I still can't show my face at school again. Prom is the biggest social event of my high school career and if I don't go, I will be immediately denoted from popular to normal!"  
  
Refraining from chuckling at her rather vain outburst, he told her that if necessary, he'd take her to prom and then she could brag that she went to prom with a baseball star.  
  
Her eyes lit up at the prospect and a smile magically appeared on her face. Grabbing him by the arm, she took off down the stairs and out the door, wiping her eyes with a tissue she had gotten as she had gone by the table in the hall, calling out a quick goodbye to her parents as they were bickering in the extensive kitchen.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
She arrived home after a post-prom party which she had drug Yamcha to, a bit more than just tipsy because someone had spiked the punch and had put too much in it.  
  
Giggling as he led her up to her room and as he lay her down in bed, the smile had never left her face.  
  
As soon as she hit the sheets, a soft snore emanated from her lips, signaling she was asleep. Still in her prom dress, he covered her with the sheets and then, placing a soft kiss on her flawless forehead, he left the room to go and inform her parents of why she was so upset earlier and about the post-prom party they had attended.  
  
Even though she was still sixteen, he protected her with everything he had and he always tried to be there for her when she needed him. It had gotten to where when Bulma and Vegeta couldn't get her to tell them, or when they needed someone to watch her, all they did was call the scar-face bachelor and he would be there instantly.  
  
Yamcha had practically raised her, being there for her more often than her own parents and gaining more of her trust than they had.  
  
He left the house contented. He had gotten a date with the girl he secretly admired and he relished in that sinful glorious glee.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- = 


	5. Chapter 4

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
Sinful Glory By NinJinChan  
  
Rated R  
  
Chapter 4  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
Bowing her head, feeling the eyes of her many peers who had come with her all this way, feeling their emotion bubbling up through their smiling faces, threatening to turn them bittersweet, she slowed raised her gaze to meet all of them, each and everyone.  
  
Taking a deep breath, relishing in the tiny butterflies that flitted to and fro deep in her stomach causing her to flush uncontrollably, yet imperceptibly, adding only a faint hint of color to her pale cheeks which shone in the night air, their sheen perfect in the cool atmosphere.  
  
She let the breath out, releasing the oxygen from her body as her mouth slowly opened, prepared to speak her words of wisdom to this group of teens, no adults, in front of her, ready to tell them her philosophy, her lessons learned in this prison which had held them all for the past twelve years.  
  
"Friends," she began, her voice slightly shaky.  
  
With her next few words it became firm and defined, sure in its tone and meaning, fulfilling the legacy of her mother and father, both known well for their confidence with publicity.  
  
She continued on, speaking eloquently of her times in high school, the hardships she endured, the pain she felt, the obstacles she overcame, the joy she encountered. Each, in turn, was mentioned, filled with passion and vigor in every syllable.  
  
Finishing, she stepped down from the podium, relinquishing it back to the overseeing authority as he clapped, thanked her for her moving words, and then introduced the Valedictorian.  
  
Bra, as Salutatorian, had made an elegant speech, only to be was followed by a small framed boy with huge, coke-bottle glasses, and messy blonde hair, his freckles and stature giving away his position in the high-school hierarchy.  
  
Yet, despite his seemingly nerd-like demeanor, he stunned the crowd, speaking only a few words compared to her lengthy speech.  
  
"In the timeless words of Ralph Waldo Emerson, 'To laugh often and much, to win the respect of intelligent people and the affection of children, to earn the appreciation of honest critics and endure the betrayal of false friends, to appreciate beauty, to find the best in others, to leave the world a bit better, whether by a healthy child, a garden patch or a redeemed social condition, to know even one life has breathed easier because you have lived, this is to have succeeded.'"  
  
And with that, he stepped down in the same manner in which Bra had, yet he did not stop and pause for an applause, looking expectantly at the people in the audience as one would have thought.  
  
Instead, he just slowly, yet deliberately, made his way back to his seat and didn't look up ever again for the remainder of the graduation ceremony.  
  
Slowly, one man stood and clapped for the silent gentleman who had said his piece, his wizened words, and then, at a rapidly increasing pace, the rest of the members of the audience began to clap their hands together, the sound reverberating off in the still night air. Even the stars seemed to shine brighter for it.  
  
A faint blush spread across his cheeks and then crawled down his neck until his entire upper body was bright red, overpowering his naturally pale skin. A small smile rested on his lips.  
  
Bra also grinned in glee for her fellow intellectual, however, her eyes did not stay downcast, but instead they sparkling beauties greeted her public and searched the crowd for one familiar scar-faced friend whom, over the years, she had come to rely on for everything.  
  
Upon her eyes reaching his, she flashed him a brilliant smile and her eyes danced when they beheld his rugged frame.  
  
At his toothy response, a light rosy tint entered her porcelain skin and its pale color shone in the soft light.  
  
She then noticed, with a slight tinge of jealousy, the slender arm wrapped snugly about his waist. The arm was attached to an equally slender woman with shimmering black hair that traveled and danced below her waist, its feathery tendrils touching the top of her jeans ever so slightly. Mahogany eyes dazzled behind long, eyelashes and a soft giggle escaped her full cherry lips. She was brilliantly beautiful.  
  
However, tonight, Bra would not let that small fact affect her optimism.  
  
She stood as her name was called, her movements mechanic, her only thoughts on finally reaching that podium for good and receiving that diploma, her declaration of independence from high school education.  
  
Her finely manicured hand grasped the old withered one of the Superintendent as she shook his hand after obtaining the diplomacy, and pulled him into a tight hug, whispering her thanks to him as tears rolled freely down her cheeks, the sobs evident in her shaky voice.  
  
She had finally graduated.  
  
After all these years, all she could think about was the freedom she had finally gained.  
  
Life was good.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
Laughing and giggling, her slender arms slung around the strong shoulders of a tan, muscular human boy wearing a letter jacket, Bra made her way out to the group of cars still clustered in the parking lot, heading out for a night on the town to celebrate her graduation.  
  
They all joked and shared their favorite memories on the drive from the high school to the Warehouse District in Downtown Satan City.  
  
Bra, however, sat silent, calmly snoring against the rock hard chest of the jock she had leaned on the way to the car.  
  
He softly shook her awake as the group piled out of the car, and mumbling a soft profanity, she rubbed her eyes and climbed out after them, setting her feet firmly on the rough pavement below her.  
  
She looped her arm through his offered one and together they took off into the nearest club.  
  
It was a dark building covered with flashing neon lights, aimed to grab the attention of young people out for a good time.  
  
As they entered the club, they payed the small fee, only a ten dollar cover charge, and made their way over to the bar to grab a drink.  
  
Armed with fake identifications stating they were three to four years older than they really were, each ordered their own preference of alcoholic drinks and began to socialize and mingle in the dense crowds.  
  
Bra, wandering off on her own, away from the group she had arrived with, saw a young man, tall in stature, dancing rhythmically, yet alone. Making her way over to him, she set her drink down, and lightly tapped the boy on his shoulder, inquiring with her eyes and slight tilt of her head if she may join him for this dance. He nodded, his jade beauties twinkling with excitement and the vitalizing action of the dance.  
  
As the tempo sped up, so did their bodies, entwining in innocent ecstasy.  
  
Finally, the song ended, leaving them both breathless but with more energy than before, it seemed. Bra invited the young man with a simple gesture back over to the bar for a drink and he gladly complied.  
  
In the dark of the club, with only the flashing lights to guide her perception, she noticed he had clean cut brown hair, parted on the side, simple glasses placed over slightly squinted jade eyes, and incredibly perfect teeth shining brilliantly from behind his smile. He wasn't gorgeous, but he wasn't bad either.  
  
Chatting with him as they rested at the bar, she realized he had this one annoying tendency, to run his hand through his hair as he talked, messing it up and causing it to stand wildly atop his head. He also seemed to blush when she'd touch his shoulder or make any kind of gesture of familiarity.  
  
That last one, of course, she ignored.  
  
Glancing at her watch, she spotted the time, and in a hurry, made her leave, quickly offering her number to the man she had left at the bar, scribbling it in pink ink across his palm.  
  
Hailing a taxi, she made her way home, entered the security code to gain access to her house and then took the stairs two at a time, all in utter silence, hoping in vain that her parents wouldn't awake.  
  
Upon opening the door to her room, there sat Yamcha, a reprimanding look plastered across his normally glee-filled face.  
  
Her smile was quickly replaced with guilt. Placing her hands behind her back, her head down, she slowly made her way over to the chair at her desk upon which she sat down with a soft plop.  
  
"You were supposed to be home by twelve. It's one-thirty now." He said sternly, taking up her parents' responsibility of punishing her.  
  
Grounded. Two weeks.  
  
Yet, as soon as he left the room, with a chaste good-night kiss placed upon his cheek, she pulled out the small card on which was a number written in scratchy black ink with the name Conan above it.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- = 


	6. Chapter 5

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
Sinful Glory By NinJinChan  
  
Rated R  
  
Chapter 5  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
Dismissing her crush on Yamcha as only childhood fancy, Bra and Conan had been going steady for about three years now, her longest relationship to date.  
  
Tonight was their three year anniversary, exactly three years since Bra had been released from her grounding and had been able to make that call to the man whom the scratchily written number had belonged.  
  
It was also her twenty-first birthday, legalizing the consumption of alcoholic beverages for the blue-haired beauty.  
  
So, here sat the young bombshell, applying on generous amounts of blushing ivory toned base, pressed powder, desert rose blush, deep black mascara and a pale brown eyeliner, all topped off with a shady gray eye shadow and a pale lip gloss.  
  
Three years, after all, was a long time. Most marriages occur after seven months of dating and she had been with her man for almost five times that amount.  
  
Recognizing his ki signature as he stepped out of his rather simple capsule car, Bra applied the finishing touches and smoothed out her low cut dress, then took the stairs two at a time down into the parlor of the Capsule Corporation Compound.  
  
Opening the door just as he was about to ring the bell, Bulma ushered the young man in, calling out a quick "Bra!" to her daughter, signaling that her date was here to pick her up, although Bulma knew her daughter was already aware of that fact.  
  
Bra casually strolled into the front hallway, and grabbing her coat, linked arms with Conan and strolled out under the peaceful night sky towards his ride.  
  
Conan, the ever present gentleman, opened the door for his date and helped her into the car. Chivalry hadn't died, it seemed.  
  
They drove silently to the restaurant, fingers delicately intertwined amongst the other's. Bra was so far off in her own world she never noticed the anxious demeanor which her driving partner held.  
  
Small, nervous sweat drops rolled down the back of his neck, and he fingered a small box held deep in his pocket, but as soon as they arrived at the restaurant, he quickly wiped off the perspiration and acted as if nothing was bothering him anymore.  
  
Because he had picked a very posh restaurant, valet parking was a must, so after handing his keys to the valet driver, he linked arms once again with his dazzling date and escorted her through the doors.  
  
After confirming his reservation, they were led to a small table in the far corner of the dining area, secluded from all the other tables.  
  
Bra opened her menu and quickly spotted her favorite entree: Grilled Cheese.  
  
Located on the kid's menu, Bra would have felt awkward ordering the meal, except for the faces Conan was making across from her.  
  
He obviously knew little to no French and had no clue what anything listed was. Silently, she pulled his menu down and away from his confused and frustrated face. Gaining his eye contact, she pointed to the Kid's Menu, all written in a language they could both understand, and giggled slightly.  
  
When the waiter came around to take their orders, he was taken aback by the both of them ordering the chef's special grilled cheese. He wrote down their requests and walked off, muttering something about how if they wanted grilled cheese they could have gone to some fast food joint instead of wasting his time, and something about spoiled brat kids.  
  
Thirty minutes later, quite a long time to wait for a simple grilled cheese, found Bra and Conan munching contentedly on their sandwiches, each oblivious to everything except the delicious elastic cheese stretching as it separated from its other parts still stuck between the two toasted slices of bread.  
  
However, despite his seemingly calm exterior, inside, Conan was panicking.  
  
"This isn't how it was supposed to go. We were supposed to have a romantic dinner and then I was going to ask! But no... It had to be in French. I should really have checked up on this restaurant before I made reservations."  
  
Wiping the expensive cloth napkin across her chin and mouth in hopes to remove any offending left-over crumbs, Bra smiled sweetly at him, locking her gaze with his gorgeous jade irises.  
  
Deciding, that although the situation could be better, he might as well do it now while he still had some semblance of courage running through his veins.  
  
Reaching down into his slacks' pocket, he slid out of his seat and onto one knee in front of the reincarnation of Aphrodite before him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he began.  
  
"Bra, we've been dating for three years now," At this point, soft violin music echoed through the restaurant, leaving a slight trace of its harmonic tune between the young couple and making the mood more correct, more romantic, more fitting. "And, I think, no, I know I love you more than anyone else. You are amazing, the most perfect thing to ever grace the earth with its presence and I would be honored if you would marry me. Will you?" He asked, rushing through it in nervousness, however, to her, it was perfect and she had heard every word with extreme clarity.  
  
Tears of happiness formed at the backs of her eyes, spilling over without check, seeming like crystals dropping from the heaven's only to shatter as they hit the floor. Her manicured hand found its way to her lips, covering them in shock.  
  
All she could do in response was nod.  
  
He slipped the small, delicate ring onto her porcelain digit, watching as it slid on in a flawless fit.  
  
He stood and embraced his newly made fiance, his blessing and kissed her with more passion than he had before.  
  
Today was the best day of his life.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
Humming to herself, twirling gleefully through the halls of Capsule Corporation up to her bedroom that was still located in her parents' home, Bra made her way to bed in bliss.  
  
First thing in the morning, she would call Yamcha and inform him of the good news.  
  
A small smile tugged at her lips as she let sleep overtake her senses and sweep her off to a fantastical wonderland.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- = 


	7. Chapter 6

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
Sinful Glory By NinJinChan  
  
Rated R  
  
Chapter 6  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
Yawning, stretching her arms far above her head and kicking off her light sheets at the same time, Bra smiled at the dawning day, greeting it with more glee than a girl waking at seven in the morning should.  
  
She got dressed in a daze, totally disconnected from the world, all the while humming a soft tune to herself, twirling around in front of the mirror, dancing with herself in her ecstatic mood.  
  
Calming down a bit as she exited the room and made her way downstairs, covering her mouth with her hand in order to stifle another yawn threatening to escape, she finally entered the kitchen and began preparing her breakfast.  
  
Her secret, in an attempt to control her Saiyan appetite throughout the day, was simple. All she had to do was eat a very large breakfast to start her day and then refrain from eating huge portions for the rest of the day. If worst came to worst, she could always have a late night snack before going to bed to help calm the insatiable Saiyan stomach. She could normally resist that last snack. Normally.  
  
Last night however, she should have taken that snack, but instead she went straight to bed, too preoccupied with her engagement.  
  
At that thought, she looked down at her finger and squealed in excitement at spotting the rock resting on her slender digit.  
  
The smile on her face was now spreading from ear to ear.  
  
However, the infectious grin was suppressed by a loud growl emanating from her midsection. Taking the hint, she sped up on her preparation of a couple slices of French toast, dripping with syrup and powdered sugar, four hash browns, fried to a crisp, a few pancakes, slathered only with butter and sprinkled with regular sugar, a large grapefruit, also coated with sugar, two bowls of some kind of corn puff cereal and one cup of orange juice, three of coffee, mixed with sugar and sweetened condensed milk, and one small glass of milk.  
  
Very healthy indeed.  
  
Like a human black hole, she inhaled every single food item she had made and just as quickly.  
  
Rubbing her now full abdomen, over four hours since she had woken up, she went down the hall to brush her teeth before popping out her capsule convertible, the newest edition, and headed downtown, into the heart of West Capital City to visit her good buddy Yamcha and deliver the news.  
  
She'd decided doing it in person would be so much better than over the phone and it gave her an excuse to go out to lunch and catch up with him.  
  
She hadn't seen him for quite a few months, not since he had become "serious" with that one chick.  
  
Personally, she thought the girl was anorexic and rather money-hungry, but of course, it was only her opinion, and she would never tell him she didn't like her, especially not if she was making him happy.  
  
However, she expected more honesty out of Yamcha. She hoped that if, hopefully not, but if he disapproved of her relationship with Conan, although she figured he would have said something a long time ago, that he would say it now and she'd immediately break it off.  
  
That was how much she respected his opinion.  
  
So here she was, racing down the highway, the cool morning breeze whipping her hair about, tossing the loose strands into her eyes as she sung her heart out to the music blaring on the radio, her volume drowning out the mellow sound of the lyrics, something about the cruelties of love.  
  
It was okay. She sounded better than him anyway.  
  
Finally, she pulled up outside of her scar-faced companion's rather meek apartment and honked the horn loudly, listening as it echoed through the silent streets.  
  
Staring up at the window she recognized as his, she waited a few minutes before honking again. This time, a barely perceptible movement behind the simple blinds, followed by a dark eye peering through a crack made in them, signaled he had finally gotten the message.  
  
In about ten minutes he would be out, and if she knew him as well as she thought she did, he would be almost as ravenous as Goku first thing in the morning.  
  
Tapping newly painted pale pink nails against the expensive leather of her steering wheel, Bra impatiently waited for her mentor, getting mildly frustrated with his tardiness. It had been ten minutes and the man still hadn't shown his face out the double doors entering the apartment complex.  
  
Figuring he had female company over, Bra gave him about five more minutes to explain to his guest why he was taking off so early. She only hoped it wasn't that one woman he was so serious about. She really didn't like her.  
  
Time was up. She stuck the keys in the ignition and was preparing to start the car and drive off when she heard the onyx-haired bandit call out her name, telling her to wait just a second.  
  
She started the car anyway, however she did wait for him to slide into the passenger seat. Looking at him as if for an explanation, searching his expression for any clue with her sapphire eyes, she almost immediately found her answer.  
  
There, nestled on the lower part of his neck, right above where it connected to his shoulder, she found her evidence. In his haste, he had done a poor job of covering it up, and feeling her scrutinizing gaze, he realized his mistake.  
  
Blushing crimson, he stuttered for an excuse, but came up with nothing. Bra just dismissed the issue with a wave of her hand and turned down the music, instead asking him about the meal ahead.  
  
"Do you want to grab a bite to eat? I presume you haven't eaten yet?"  
  
"Uh, no I haven't. Let's see though. Have you heard of Benihanna's? It's supposed to be the new craze. I wouldn't mind checking it out."  
  
"Got cash?" was all Bra asked, and receiving a guilty smile in response, waved him off once again, saying she would catch the tab this time, but he owed her.  
  
Walking into the restaurant, using her mother's prestigious position in society to gain a table without reservation, Bra ordered a small salad and Yamcha got a large burger with fries and all the condiments.  
  
Waiting for their food, Yamcha got comfortable and decided to get down to the point of her visit.  
  
"What brought you out to my place anyway? Any new juicy gossip?" He began, mimicking a young schoolgirl almost perfectly in his tone.  
  
Laughing slightly at her friend's antics, she responded, "You remember that Conan guy I told you about?"  
  
"Yeah. How is it going between ya'll two anyway? Are you still seeing him?"  
  
"Everything's going great. In fact, he just proposed to me last night!" She exclaimed, and displayed her left hand for Yamcha to see, allowing him full view of the delicate ring placed on her finger.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"I know! To think, after three years of dating, he and I are finally going to tie the knot! It's about time though, don't you think?"  
  
Yamcha's face seemed somewhat stricken for a second, but he quickly recovered, and smiled genuinely for the girl in front of him.  
  
Once again mimicking the air headed girls, he fanned his hands rapidly near his face and took short, shallow breaths, taking time to wipe away a fake tear.  
  
"Oh, I just don't know what to say. I'm just so happy! I can't believe it!" He covered his mouth with only the tips of his fingers in fake shock.  
  
Bra, laughing loudly this time, just lightly slapped him, saying how this was serious. Finally the pair calmed down, especially after noticing the weird stares they were receiving from other customers in the restaurant.  
  
"But seriously, Yamcha, what do you think of the guy?"  
  
"Conan? I think he's perfect for you and I think he is one lucky guy to have gotten a hold of you. Hell, if I were say thirty years younger, then I would have definitely tried for it."  
  
"Aww. Stop joking around. You dated my mom!"  
  
"Yup... That I did."  
  
An awkward silence filled the air, and in an effort to avoid it, both began eating their food, which had arrived a little while ago.  
  
"Anyway," Bra began, "I definitely need help with my wedding, and, although I love my mother very much, her style is in question, and since you know so many young girls in fashion, I was wondering if you could hook me up with a couple people who would be really good for my planning my wedding. I mean, with who my family is and everything, I have to have it look good. I don't want my wedding to be ugly and all over the news!!"  
  
Yamcha just laughed at her vain side, nodding in confirmation, and they continued to chat light-heartedly over their platters, the awkward silence they had endured before totally forgotten.  
  
Finally through with their meal, Bra and Yamcha stood up, after paying their ticket, and made their way out the restaurant doors.  
  
"That was good. I'm glad you suggested it."  
  
"Me too," Yamcha said, rubbing his stomach in contentment as they both climbed into their seats and headed back to his apartment to drop him off.  
  
On the way back, however, Bra was too curious not to question about the girl.  
  
"So, how serious are you with that one girl?"  
  
"Kuria? Pretty serious, I guess. I mean, I haven't been playing the field since I met her, which was probably about a little over three years ago. A long time for me."  
  
Bra only nodded in agreement to his last comment, but asked, "Why don't you propose then?"  
  
"I don't know. It just doesn't totally feel right yet. I'm not for sure if she is the one. Ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I think she's good for you though. Any girl who can keep you faithful for that long is good for you. I don't think I've seen you with that kind of commitment since, well, since forever!"  
  
Yamcha chuckled at her comment, but let the topic drop, choosing to drive home in silence instead of discussing the issue further. Noticing his reluctance to talk about it, the blue tressed beauty also let the conversation slide to a premature close, turning up the radio to make up for the sudden quiet.  
  
Dropping him off at his house and waving a quick goodbye to where she spotted Puar from the window, she continued home, trying to figure out how to break the news to her parents, mainly her father, of her engagement and to try and convince her mother to not get too deeply involved in the wedding arrangements.  
  
It was going to be hard, so in order to give herself more time to think, she took the long, scenic route home. All too soon, however, she arrived and stopped in front of the garage. Climbing out and re-capsulizing the convertible, Bra walked in the door and went straight up to her room. She'd confront her parents at dinner.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- = 


End file.
